Valores
by Mallu.and.Pan
Summary: Descubrimos o verdadeiro valor das coisas tarde de mais...UA Neji/Tenten


Eu Voltei /o/ "bando de leitores irados correndo atrás de mim com tridentes e tochas flamejantes"

Sei que fiquei um tempão fora, mas agora eu voltei com um tipo de fic que eu adoro ler mas nunca conseguia escrever... Espero que gostem e qualquer reclamação incentivo e/ou ameaça de morte deve ser enviada por review xD

Bjoos amores

_Enjoy_

_o_o_o_

A porta do bar se abriu revelando uma moça de cabelos castanhos, estes eram parcialmente encobertos pelo Quepe que a mesma usava. Os olhos amendoados aflitos dela vasculharam avidamente o recinto e, tão logo visualizando a figura masculina, acalmaram-se.

-Por Kami Neji, são duas da manhã! - a moça gritou visivelmente alterada- A Hinata, sua prima, está desesperada atrás de você!

-Ah, por favor, não me enche.

-Vamos, levanta daí, você vem comigo - o tom de voz saiu controlado entre irritação e preocupação, o que foi completamente ignorado pelo rapaz.

Neji cruzou os braços em frente ao torso, dando uma risada sarcástica embargada em álcool.

-Eu não tenho porque ir, afinal não tenho mais motivos para viver.

-Que droga é essa Neji, era só uma garota, como todas as outras com quem você fica e depois descarta quando se cansa – os olhos amendoados tornaram-se opacos.

-Você não entende, ela era perfeita Tenten!

Os olhos opacos nublaram-se completamente, e o coração da morena comprimiu-se como se o tivessem esmagado.

-Ela era linda, inteligente, gentil, meiga – cada palavra era uma adaga sendo cravada no coração da universitária- ela era um anjo, por Kami, o que eu fiz para ela me trocar pelo Yahiko?

-Poupe-me, você sempre a criticou Neji!

-Esse foi meu maior erro, ver a falta que ela me faz apenas depois de perde-la, ver sua importância só agora - as lágrimas então caíram como cascata dos olhos perolados e Tenten viu-se obrigada a conforta-lo.

-Não se preocupe, você vai achar alguém para você, a sua alma gêmea, tenho certeza - um sorriso triste brotou nos lábios rosados enquanto ela conduzia-o para a porta do bar- por enquanto acho melhor te levar para casa.

Um fim de semana foi o suficiente para acalmar as emoções conturbadas do rapaz, que havia se recuperado do abandono graças a melhor amiga. Planejava agradecê-la na universidade, pois sempre se encontravam no intervalo para conversarem, ou apenas para compartilharem o silêncio.

Quando o sinal anunciou o intervalo os pés de Neji levaram-no automaticamente para o prédio do curso de jornalismo, onde Tenten cursava a faculdade. Os olhos perola vasculharam avidamente o local em busca da amiga, porém não obteve êxito na tarefa. Procurou-a durante todo o intervalo, novamente sem êxito. Após o término das aulas voltou para casa confuso, pois Tenten quase nunca faltava as aulas, principalmente em uma segunda feira, dia com as matérias favoritas da morena. Algo realmente grave deveria ter acontecido com a amiga e a preocupação começou a atingir-lhe o peito.

Após alguns minutos de aflição decidiu-se por ligar para Sakura, possivelmente ela saberia o motivo da ausência da moça.

-_Neji, por Kami, ela falava na viagem para Londres há meses, ela pegou hoje o voo às cinco da manhã._

-Você tem certeza? – a aflição tomou conta do corpo do rapaz e ele sentiu-se perdido, completamente perdido- mas e a festa de despedida que vocês estavam planejando?

-_Não sei por que você não foi. A Tenten ficou tão preocupada que às duas da manhã ela saiu da própria festa para tentar te achar depois que a Hinata disse que você não havia ido para casa._

-Então ta, muito obrigado Sakura, tchau - ele desligou rápido o telefone, não dando tempo para que ela respondesse.

A calma adquirida durante o final de semana esvaiu-se, dando lugar ao ódio de si próprio. Sentia como se seu coração tivesse sido esmagado e as lembranças de noites atrás lhe vieram à cabeça. Só agora se dera conta da burrice que fizera, de seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Porem era tarde demais e, mais uma vez, havia dado valor a algo, ao algo mais importante que tinha, apenas quando o perdera.

**OWARI**

E gente essa é minha fic de volta ao FFN, espero que tenham gostado minimamente desta porcariazinha que fiz com tanto carinho ^-^

Oh e, é claro, não poderia deixar de dedicar essa One-Shot para as duas pessoas que me incentivaram e que me apoiaram (mesmo que elas não saibam)... Muito obrigada Gabri e Vick, eu devo isso a vocês, saibam que vc tem um lugarzinho especial no meu coração bem do lado do chocolate que leva um lugar de honra *0*

Aos demais leitores... Até a próxima o/

Mallu


End file.
